Page XXIII
*Isaac Heller *Regina Mills *Robin Hood † |usedfor = Experimental writing Symbolizing a happy ending |firstappearance = Smash the Mirror |latestappearance = Page 23 }} Page XXIII is an item featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the eighth episode of the fourth season. History After the Snow Queen's defeat and restoration of Marian's heart, Robin tells Regina that he still intends to choose her over Marian, his wife. Regina is concerned how this will reflect in the eyes of his son Roland, however, Robin assures her he'll be a good example to him by living honestly and following his heart. He then shows her the storybook page of them to her as Regina smiles hopefully at the idea, but suddenly, Roland calls out to them, shouting that Marian fainted. From a brief examination, Regina quickly realizes Marian is still being affected by remnants of the Snow Queen's magic in Storybrooke and pushes Robin to leave town with his wife, as that is the only way she can be saved. Later at the town line, Regina sees Robin off with his family, and after he is gone, she tears up the storybook page and tosses the shreds on the ground. Six weeks after Robin's departure, Regina retakes her place as mayor of Storybrooke. Sometime during this time period, she goes back to retrieve the storybook page she tore up, eventually taping everything back together and storing it in her office drawer. While Regina is in her office looking into the identity of the storybook author, Emma offers her a root beer and opens up the drawer to look for a bottle opener. Regina hastily tries to stop her, but she is too late and Emma sees the reconstructed page of Robin and Regina. While Regina is holed up in Mr. Gold's cabin as she continues pretending to be on the villains' side, she falls asleep and dreams about walking through the woods with page 23. Her attention is focused on the page until she hears Robin calling for her, and she looks up to see him coming towards her. Regina happily rushes to him, and as the two embrace and kiss, she has the folded-up page in one of her hands. After Regina whisks the Author, Isaac, away from a dying Mr. Gold, she shows him page 23 and asks him if it's proof that she has a chance of a happy ending. Isaac recognizes it as a page from a story he wrote, although it was experimental writing he did for another book which he never completed. When Isaac asks where she got it from, Regina explains it just randomly appeared to Robin. Isaac believes this is a sign something out there is looking out for Regina, and that no matter how she got the page, he is willing to write her a happy ending if she has the ink for it. }} Trivia On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *An excerpt from the fairytale of "The Golden Bird" can be seen on the back of the mysterious page.File:408FoldedPage.png *What the Evil Queen writes on the page reads:File:614DoYouStillRegretIt.png Mayor's Office. Come Alone. One last time. |-|Cultural References= ''Lost'' *23 is one of the numbers on ABC's Lost. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References